Jizz In My Pants
"Jizz In My Pants" is a song by American comedy hip-hop trio The Lonely Island. Originally a Saturday Night Live gag skit, it was released as the third single for the band's debut album Incredibad on December 6, 2008. Lyrics Lock eyes from across the room Down my drink, while the rhythms boom Take your hand and skip the names No need here for the silly games Make our way through the smoke and crowd The club is the sky and I'm on your cloud Move in close as the lasers fly Our bodies touch and the angels cry Leave this place go back to yours Our lips first touch outside your doors A whole night what we've got in store Whisper in my ear that you want some more And I... Jizzed in my pants This really never happens you can take my word I won't apologize, that's just absurd Mainly your fault from the way that you dance And now I Jizz in my pants Don't tell your friends or I'll say you're a slut Plus it's your fault, you were rubbing my butt I'm very sensitive, some would say that's a plus Now I'll go home and change I need a few things from the grocery Do things alone now mostly Left me heartbroken not lookin' for love Surprised in my eyes when I looked above The checkout counter and I saw a face My heart stood still, so did time and space Never felt that I could feel real again But the look in her eyes said "I need a friend" She turned to me that's when she said it Looked me dead in the face, asked "Cash or Credit?" And I... Jizzed in my pants It's perfectly normal, nothing wrong with me But we're going to need a clean up on Aisle 3 And now I'm posed in an awkward stance because I Jizzed in my pants To be fair, you were flirting a lot Plus the way you bag cans got me bothered and hot Please stop acting like you're not impressed One more thing, I'm gonna pay by check Last week - I saw a film As I recall it was a horror film Walked outside into the rain Checked my phone and saw you rang and I Jizzed in my pants Speeding down the street when the red lights flash Need to get away need to make a dash A song comes on that reminds me of you and I Jizz in my pants The next day my alarm goes off and I Jizz in my pants Open my window and a breeze rolls in and I Jizz in my pants When Bruce Willis was dead at the end of Sixth Sense, I Jizzed in my pants I just ate a grape and I Jizzed in my pants I went- Jizzed in my pants (Okay seriously you guys can we... okay?) I jizz right in my pants every time you're next to me And when we're holdin' hands, it's like having sex to me You say I'm premature, I just call it ecstasy I wear a rubber at all times, it's a necessity Cause I Jizz in my pants I jizz in my pants, I jizz in my pants Yes I jizz in my pants, yes I jizz in my pants Yes I jizz in my pants I jizz in my pants, I jizz in my pants Why It Sucks # The song is literally about all the ways that can cause premature ejaculation! # The word "jizz" (a sex slang for ejaculation) was said 21 times throughout the entire song! # The band frequently sound like they are whispering their lines due to how quiet and raspy they sound. # If you keep having premature ejaculation in your pants just like in the song, it means that you have prostate issues and need to see a urologist as soon as possible. # The song has unnecessary product placement in the form of The Sixth Sense. # This song, alongside Dick In A Box, solidified The Lonely Island as nothing but a bad dirty rap band before their debut album even began recording. Videos Category:2000s Songs Category:The Lonely Island songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Gross songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Explicit Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Offensive Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Comedy Songs Category:Novelty songs Category:Intentionally Bad Songs